


The Sparkling Wolf

by CW_MTV_Freeform_Are_Life



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Statutory Rape, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_MTV_Freeform_Are_Life/pseuds/CW_MTV_Freeform_Are_Life
Summary: What if Stiles was born a female and it affected who she interacted with? How different would their lives be? What could they have accomplished if they had a stronger bond and loyalty? And what happens when the two brothers she barely remembered meeting show up wanting to kill creatures like her friends, their enemies, and even herself?Mainly for Teen Wolf fans. (If you're an uber fan and I wrote something contradictory to confirmed canon, feel free to let me know.)The Winchesters are barely mentioned and won't make an appearance until towards the end. I might make a sequel that's more Winchester-centric.





	1. The List: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Female Stiles Stilinski says yes to Peter that night in the garage. Pregnancy and teenage werewolfism ensues. Along with a million crazy supernatural threats.

Stiles could say that it all began four months ago. She could also say it all began when she developed a giant crush on her friend's Uncle Peter. But Stiles knows that it really all began in Preschool. Yes, everything that has led her life to where it is now all began in the last year of the 20th century. So, the 21st century was basically doomed from the start.

On the first day of Preschool Stiles was ecstatic. All of the neighborhood kids were at least two years older than her. Everyday she saw them leave for school she would be filled with jealousy that they got to go to learn with others, while she was left at home with nobody to play with. Sure, she had her parents, but they had lives. They weren't enough to fill the void of loneliness or longing to learn like the big kids did.

Stiles was never the best with names, so she was grateful to have only one teacher. She had heard the older kids talk about having two or even seven of them, she was certainly not looking forward to that. That seemed scary, then again, so did learning cursive and driving. When assigned to write down their name, along with the names of the three others at your table, she greatly struggled. Not with _**their**_ names, no. The struggle was writing her own  & spelling it out. Luckily, the teacher wrote her name down for them and let them all copy it.

_Mieczyslawa_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

 

There must have been some power in the list. Because just like that, friendships were formed. It was as though the list gave life to their bond. What Stiles didn't know was the signifance that the list would come to have. Everytime a member joined their group, Stiles would add their name to her copy of the list that she kept safely hidden in her music box.

Even when a member disappeared from the group, whether willingly or not, their name was never erased. The only time a name changed was during first grade. After learning about the family nickname, typically given to the boys in the Stilinski family, she insisted they ignore her gender and demanded that everyone call her Stiles.

Lydia respected her gender-norm-defying descision that her mother had taught her to appreciate and quickly adapted to her friend's new nickname. Scott was just grateful that he wouldn't have to keep butchering her birthname. Jackson, on the other hand, insisted on calling her Mischief. From then on, nobody mentioned her birthname or attempted to prounounce it correctly.

 

Scott and Jackson always appreciated the symettry in their original group. It consisted of two girls, one ginger, one slightly blonde, and two boys, one with black hair, and one with brown. But the symettry changed to asymmetrical beauty when another name was added to the list for the first time. 

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

 

 It was the first day of third grade when the asymmetrical beauty began to form. Erica Reyes was new to Beacon Hills Elementary and nobody but Scott noticed. Everyone else was busy saying hi to their friends to notice the only girl sitting alone at lunch time. Lydia and Jackson were too busy complaining about the smell of Stiles' food while waiting on Scott to get his meal from the lunch line to notice the girl down the table.

 

Being the only one in his friend group with a working mom that has little control over her work schedule meant being the only one that didn't have a packed lunch. His friends would use to try going through the lunch line with him, but the teachers would scold them for unnecessarily slowing down the line. But his school lunch turned out to be a blessing in disguise. If he hadn't of been in line, he wouldn't have noticed the girl their age looking lonely while attempting to open her bag of potatoe chips.

 

It was fate that he saw her, and it was destiny that led him to walking over to her and asking is she'd like to sit with him and his friends.

 

Jackson was skeptical at first, the risk of caring about what another person thought of him was scary. The year before he has overheard his parents discussing his adoption and he avoided making friends ever since. He had always suspected his parents weren't his own. His father was scrawny and had to drink protein drinks, while his mother was slightly overweight and always on a strict diet. He, on the other hand, could eat anything and not face the consequences. He always had an athletic body and tried using it to make his parents proud. Erica joining the group meant he'd want her to like him, and it took him a while to see that she was very accepting and he had nothing to be afraid of when someone joins their group. If only he had remembered that later on in life.

 

Scott was happy to have another friend, but he did notice this left him and Jackson outnumbered by the girls. Both Lydia and Stiles loved that another girl was joining the group. Another girl meant more likelihood of getting to watch Snow White or Beauty and The Beast when voting on the sleepover movie.

 

It wasn't long after Erica's joining that the asymmetry grew some more. But as the asymmetry grew, a beautiful and powerful unity formed. Cora Hale was the second girl to join their friend group that year.

 

All five of them had been discussing the boring nature of being an only child when Cora walked by and couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Please. I would love to be an only child, or even the oldest! You guys are so lucky! Not only do I have parents and a big brother and big sister that boss me around all the time, I also live with my Pawpaw, my Mawmaw, my Pappy, my two uncles, my Auntie, and my two cousins."

 

"Wow! You have a big family." Scott exclaimed in amazement.

 

"Where do you all sleep?" Lydia asked curiously.

 

"Exactly!" Cora replied, "We live in an eight bedroom house, so I have to share a room with my cousins!"

 

"That sucks." Stiles commented.

 

"Thank you." Cora gratefully responded.

 

And from then on they were the best of friends.

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

_Cora_

It wasn't until Stiles pointed out the way that Cora's eyes sometimes flicker yellow that Lydia mentioned seeing something similar happen with Malia Tate's eyes. After that observation, Cora invited her to sit with them at lunch instead of with her little sister and the other little girls. The group happily accepted another member to their group and Stiles happily wrote the new names on her list as they came.

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

_Cora_

_Malia_

Danny Mahealani just sorta migrated into their group. He had hung out with Jackson and Scott in the lacrosse little league, meaning the whole group interacted with him during the games. It wasn't until the third day in a row of him sitting with them at lunch that Stiled realized he had become a full-fledged member of their group. She gladly added his name to the list the moment she got home.

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

_Cora_

_Malia_

> _Danny_

Little did she know that he would be the last one added for years to come.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year of 2003.

  Anyone that’s ever been in a large group of friends knows that there are favorites. So just like in any other friend group, they each had their own best-besty.Jackson hung out the most with Danny, Lydia with Malia, Scott with Erica, and Stiles with Cora. Though she loved them all immensely, Stiles was closest to Cora. She may have told certain secrets to certain others in the group, but she told everything, every single one of her secrets, even the ones she was too embarrassed to tell her other friends or even write in her diary (in fear of someone one day reading it) to the youngest Hale. Each time she did something bad, she told Cora. Each time she thought something “bad”, she told her. She shared the darkest and most sacred parts of herself with her best friend.

  Cora was the only one that knew who Stiles was madly crushing on. In fact, it was Stiles first real crush that helped form their close bond. Derek Hale. About a month after Cora joined their friend group, for the first time Cora’s Uncle Peter had arrived to pick her up before Claudia Stilinski had come to get Stiles. While she had seen her Uncle Peter before while dropping off Cora, she had never noticed her big brother sitting in the backseat. For some reason the fact that her big sister was sitting up front in the passenger seat didn’t even register in her mind. All Stiles could pay attention to was the beautiful set of eyes staring out the back side window.

  In that moment Stiles was completely captivated and unable to look away. While subconsciously noting the lines of the face before her, Cora being the perceptive way she is, noticed the sparkle in her eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

  “Some-one has a cr-ush.” She drew out teasingly.  
  Stiles snapped out of her trance and looked to her friend. “ Do not!”  
  “Do too! It’s okay. But you should know he has a girlfriend. And he’s way too old for you!” Later on Stiles would come to appreciate the irony of that last statement, but in the moment she only felt gratefulness. Grateful in the knowledge that she had a friend she could tell embarrassing things to and not have to actually feel embarrassed about it.

  From that day forward she shared everything with her. From saying a bad word to wishing Derek didn’t have a girlfriend so she could have him all to herself. That’s why Stiles was heartbroken when Derek’s girlfriend Paige died. Sure, she felt guilty for wishing Paige didn’t exist (logically she knew it wasn’t her fault Paige died) and felt sad that Derek was so miserable, but the worst part was how it affected her friendship with Cora. After Paige’s death, Derek became different in a way Stiles couldn’t explain. The yellow spark she would sometimes see in his eyes, like the one Cora and Malia had, completely changed. Gone was the fiery light, and in its place was a cold and broken blue screaming for warmth. There was no way that this change couldn’t have affected Cora. She felt things too strongly for that. Her broken brother started to break her entire family, and with that Cora completely lost interest in having fun and almost completely withdrew herself from everyone in their friend group, including Stiles. Watching the Hales suffer was one of the worst times of her life. Yet, years later, Stiles would come to see how that period of time was the lesser of several evils.

  Eventually, Derek stopped moping as much. The family started to heal and Cora became more engaged. To celebrate the group getting back together, Jackson, very surprisingly (to everyone but Stiles), suggested a sleepover at his house. Jackson had become great at hiding his feelings, the only one that could see through his mask (most of the time) were Stiles and Danny. So his offer wasn’t foreseeable by even (most of) his closest friends.

  Whenever Jackson did something like this, something kind and generous and unexpected by the others, Stiles adored him even more. She couldn’t help it. It wasn’t until that moment that she realised the significance of the thoughts that kept growing. Cora, of course, was the only one she told about this revelation. No way was she going to tell the others that she had a huge crush on one of their besties. She feared what they would think of her.

  If only that fear had remained the only thing troubling Stiles that year. It didn’t, obviously. Within two weeks of the sleepover that had been filled with joyous laughter from eight close friends, one of those friends was lost to a great tragedy. It really didn’t help with Stiles fear of driving. Beforehand she had been scared that she would never learn how to do it right or would mess up and cause a crash. This event only worsened her fear of crashing.

  On December 9th 2003, the group received news that in the night before, Malia, along with her mother and little sister, had gone missing. It wasn’t until two days later that their car was found containing two brutally mutilated corpses (of course the state of their bodies had been simply implied to the children.) The news couldn’t do anything less than devastate them and their families. Even Mrs. Hale, who always wanted Cora to keep her distance from Malia, was heartbroken upon hearing the news. Their world was shattered. Their dearly beloved friend was torn away from them for forever.

But the List remained the same.

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

_Cora_

**_Malia_ **

_Danny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me!
> 
> So thank you OlicitySkyeWard !


	3. Where Did It Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss is a terrible thing, and it keeps on coming.

  Noah Stilinski had been devastated enough barely a week into being the elected Sheriff of Beacon County. He had been given the responsibility to find one of his daughter's best friends who had gone missing along with her mother and sister. Even worse than that, he had to see the horror of the crash sight after two days of searching. He had to look at two mutilated bodies and then he had to go home to tell his daughter that she would never see her friend again. The worst part was that he couldn't even end the case and give his daughter the closure she needed. He had to watch everyday for months the sorrow in his little girl's eyes. He wished with all his might that he would've been able say they at least died quick and painlessly. Honestly, he had no clue what had truly happened to the innocent little girl that had brought smiles to his daughter's face. Malia's death stole some spark from Stiles eyes, and the illness of her mother only faded it more.

 

  Shortly after the Tate Crash, Claudia Stilinski had been diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and it was all downhill from there. Stiles never left her side and when she finally passed Stiles couldn't help but feel that perhaps she was right. Perhaps is was her that had been killing her mother. The guilt and grief that encompassed Stiles was overwhelming. The Sheriff was left with a precious little girl to raise all by himself and despite his love for them, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he had never met them. How much grief would he have been spared had he not been on duty the day he met them?

 

  The fact that Stiles isn't his biological daughter never bothered him. She had been 2 when they met and had only seen her father a few times. Her absentee father, according to Claudia, was a traveling business man with two sons in their teens that had very little time to focus on raising his daughter. Noah wondered if he ever would've met them if John had been a better father. He's quite certain that if John had been there to protect the rest of his family, Claudia and Stiles wouldn't have been kidnapped by a crazy person claiming to be witch. If she was such a powerful being, then how come all it took to kill her was a shot to the head? Had John been there, the mother and child would mostly likely not have been easy to attack without being overpowered. Claudia had fought hard and strong, but she still wasn't able to stop the lunatic screaming about the blood of a magical vessel. In fact, that was how he first saw her. Violent movements somehow graceful, she took on her opponent with the fierceness any mother would have when their child's in danger of being cut open by an obvious sociopath. 

 

  He knows that's what he'll miss most about his wife. The passion in her eyes gave his life meaning. So as it slowly dissipated, so did his will to live. He's glad he wasn't witness to the last of it go, but he will never forgive himself for letting Stiles fill that role.

 

  After losing his wife, Noah resorted to drinking his sorrow away rather than think of how he failed to protect the innocence of the girl entrusted to him by the love of his life. Everyone around him could see what he was going through. They saw that he couldn't properly care for Stiles in the state that he was in. So Mrs. Martin and Mrs. Hale gladly took her in from time to time. Both constantly offering to have her over for a sleepover. Of course Mrs. Whittemore, Ms.McCall and Mrs. Reyes would occasionally make the same offer, but not as often. The Māhealanis, however, felt it wouldn't be appropriate for Stiles to spend the night in a house full of males. Of course, the homophobia of the town had a say in the matter. They knew that if other parents at the school heard about two gay men making the offer to their son's female friend, it would be horribly misconstrued. Fortunately, with the constant offers from the others, Stiles never even noticed that they had never asked.  

 

  Despite all the time she spent with Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Martin, Stiles always felt closest to Mrs.McCall. For some reason she had just been easier to bond with, perhaps because they were both so damaged.Stiles, of course, still recognized all that Talia and Natalie had done for her. From buying her clothes to giving her a safe and warm environment to sleep in.

 

  It would appear to some that this is where it all started. After all, the most obvious choice is usually what people choose. But to Stiles, all that happened from that first day of Preschool to then was also responsible for how her life turned out. After all, everything that happened wouldn't have if she hadn't been friends with all the people on her list.That part isn't obvious to others. The part that is obvious, however, is when she developed the biggest crush on Peter Hale.

 

  Spending so much time over at the Hale House meant getting to know who the Hales truly were as people. Derek was loyal and strategic, but lost in tragedy. Talia was strong, caring, confident, cunning, and intuitive. Laura was obedient, but prone to acting before thinking. Stiles didn't spend much time with the grandparents or the Marshalls (Talia's Sister, Brother-In-Law and nieces), but she could tell they were amazing people. Peter Hale was a whole other story.

 

  “I can't believe you have a crush on my Uncle Peter!”, Cora exclaimed in amused skepticism. “What on earth makes you feel that way? He's like three times your age!”

 

  “Can't you see how freaking amazing he is?”, Stiles passionately questioned. How could someone not see how great he is? “He has beautiful, dreamy eyes. Sexy muscles. He smells amazing! And….”, she trailed off, looking away from Cora.

 

  “And?”, Cora asked, concern and recognition filling her as she registered the look in her best friend's eyes.

 

  “And he doesn't look at me like everyone else”, she kept her eyes cast downward.

 

  “Oh”, Cora said after a while, having realised what she was saying. She saw the looks everyone gave her. The looks she had seen way to many times for too many different reason. They were the same looks people gave Derek after Paige died. It was how people looked at Henry Tate after he lost his family. The same look her own family gave Stiles. A look filled with pity and worry every time they asked how she was doing or offered her something. It wasn't until that moment that she realised her and Peter were the only ones who didn't look at her like that. 

 

  “When he looks at me, it's different. He looks at me with kindness, not the insulting way everyone else does.” And in that moment Cora knows. Stiles doesn't just have a crush on Peter, she loves him. And there's nothing that can stop that love from being or developing. She could see the spark within Stiles bonding with Peter's very soul.

 

  That was the amazing thing about Cora. She could see the inside of Stiles mind and never be tempted to look away. That's one of the reason Stiles preferred staying with the Hales rather than the Martins. 

 

  After Malia was presumed dead, Lydia had secluded herself from their group and began to hide who she truly was. Lydia no longer understood the concept of complete openness and acceptance. With her best friend gone, she couldn't see the point in sharing the deepest parts of her with anyone else.While Lydia was still fun to hang with, their friendship was very superficial. Stiles could see how intelligence and potential she had and admired her for it, but mourned the loss of her naivety and pure kindness. The amazingly sympathetic girl Stiles had come to love put up a wall around herself and wouldn't let anyone through. 

 

  Stiles believes that if Malia hadn't been taken from them, Lydia would have remained the amazing girl she had been. She would've remained the girl that taught Stiles a strong work ethic and mad researching skills. She would have continued to do things like researching ADHD so that she could better understand what her friend was going through. But loss seemed to be the group's fate. So as the group lost people, the group lost each other and the most important parts of themselves.

 

   But though these losses happened, the list kept all it's names.

  ~~ _Mieczyslawa_  ~~ _Stiles_

_Jackson_

_Lydia_

_Scott_

_Erica_

_Cora_

_Malia_

> _Danny_

 


End file.
